ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Space Horse
The Heavenly Space Horse are a group of mystical horses/unicorns that comes from space. They originates from Scorpio Nova Universe, living in Heaven located in the "Positive Side" of the universe. Ultraman Zenith, has a personal horse of his own, named Auranir. Subtile *Mystical Horse/Unicorn Appearance The Heavenly Space Horse represents Pegasus and Slephir and Normal Horses but they have a shiny and sliver body, which causes them to appear to be as bright as light. They are also covered in an aura of "Holy Energy", which causes them to appear mostly in white color. They have a pair of large white wings that represents that aof the angels. They have 4 legs. Even though they look like robots physically, they inner organs and parts are completely organic, except for their pair of wings, which is mechanical. They have blue dots on their body as well, which is a form of decoration. They wears a red cape around their body as well, signifying their royalty nature. History Past Shortly after the dimension Heaven is created, the Heavenly Space Horse are a group of mystical space horses/creatures created by the Holy Energy found in the said dimension alongside angels. Both races live together in harmony and peace as well as the deceased soul/spirit of the deceased ones whom are kind and good hearted. They respected their only Ultra, Ultraman Zenith, of which one of them is Zenith's favourite horse and serving as his bodyguard as well, named Auranir. A group of Heavenly Space Horses is born every 500,000 years. (100 of them) Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras (part 4) After Zenith decides to leave Heaven to explore the universe and meeting Genesis Messiah and the various Scorpium Ultras to deal with a new threat, Zenith can be seen travelling across space and time, riding his personal horse. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Powers and Abilities *'Commnuication/Intelligence': The Heavenly Space Horse are highly intelligent and can communicate with others effectively, using the same language. They have a good and pure mind of their own. *'Angelic Wings': They posesss a pair of angelic wings on their back. **'Space Travel': With those wings, the Heavenly Space Horses is able to perform Space Travelling across galaxies, planets or even in their home dimension. It is unknown whether they can travel to another universe as they do not receive Genesis Messiah's blessing. ***'Afloat': With those wings, it allows the horses to stay afloat and levitate in mid-air at all times. ***'Wing Cutters': Powerful energy needles/cutters fired from their wings. ***'Energy Shockwave': Through their wings, they can release a powerful energy shockwave to knock back foes. ***'Heavenly Beam': A beam of blue energy that is fire from their wings, very powerful as it can destroy several monsters in one blow. **'Energy Shield': A shield of energy created from their wings, which circules around their body, negating the said enemy attack. *'Stable Streamlined Body': The Heavenly Space Horses have a stable and streamlined body which allows others to ride on it for space travelling. Trivia *Credits to Solzen for the page name suggestion, thanks. *All the horses are equally in reputation and power, without having an established King/Queen/Leader among their race. See Also *Darkness Horses: The dark counterpart, originates from Hell. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit